Unknown Child
by aynat
Summary: She has more than one power, seems there's nothing she can't do, but one thing is missing - the mutant gene! Who is Sandra Temple, who's side is she on, and what is her connection with Logan?


**Unknown Child**

**Author:** drakefn  
**Author's e-mail:** drakefn@eleventyone.org  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** She has more than one power, seems there's nothing she can't do, but one thing is missing - the mutant gene! Who is Sandra Temple, who's side is she on, and what is her connection with Logan?  
**Author's note:** Hell if I know where this story idea came from... I was watching the movie and thought of it. If you read it please review it!  


* * *

_ Logan ran as he heard a girl screaming. Looking around he realized he was in a forest. He didn't know how he'd gotten here but he didn't have time to think about it. As he ran forward he heard another scream.  
"Please help me," the girl screamed. "Let me go," she said to her captor.  
As Logan ran he knew he was gaining on them, though he didn't know how. Coming out into a clearing he looked ahead and saw the girl, who was struggling with someone who was holding her. The sun was in his eyes and he couldn't make out either figure well. It took him a second to understand what the one holding her was doing, and then he saw a knife in his hand.  
"No!" Logan screamed as he lunged towards the girl, but he couldn't get there quick enough and the knife plunged deep into her gut. The girl screamed.  
"Tsk tsk," said a voice, but Logan couldn't make out who was speaking. "Wolverine, you should know better than to think you can outmatch me, you're just an animal."  
"Let her go," Logan growled, reaching for the girl again.  
"I can't do that," the voice said. "You see, she needs to be destroyed."_  


* * *

Logan's breath caught in his throat as he woke up. Sitting up he looked around his room and realized he was in the mansion. Sighing heavily he stretched and stood up. Grabbing a shirt that was draped across a chair he put it on and left the room.  
"Professor, I need to talk to you," Logan said as he opened the door.  
"Logan, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
Logan turned to see who said this and growled under his breath. "Shut up Scott," he said as he turned back to the Professor. "The dream, I had it again."  
The Professor nodded. "I thought you would," he told him as he motioned for Logan to sit down. "Have you seen anything more of the surroundings, or the people involved?" Logan shook his head.  
"No," he said, looking up. "But this time it went longer... this time she was stabbed."  
"The girl?" The Professor asked. "She was killed?"  
"Yes," Logan whispered. "And no." Scott laughed.  
"Make up your mind," he said. Logan growled.  
"What I mean is she didn't die," Logan explained. "I woke up before she died, but surely she would have from that injury."  
"I see," the Professor said. "And you haven't seen her face or caught her name?"  
"No," Logan said. "But I always try to scream 'Godesra' and that's when I wake up."  
"Godesra?" The Professor repeated. "This always occurs in a forest, correct?" Logan nodded.  
"Yeah," he said. "But it's nothing like any forest I've seen before. It's like something from a horror movie."  
The Professor nodded. "Logan, I think I know where you need to go. Scott, you'd better come take a seat, you're going to have to go to."  
Scott jumped when he heard his name. "What?" he asked, taking a step backwards, towards the door. "Why do I have to go?"  
"Because Logan is going to need the jet to get there and I'm not very well going to let him fly it," the Professor responded.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Logan mumbled under his breath. The Professor just smiled and motioned for Scott to take a seat.  


* * *

As Scott began pressing buttons and starting the jet Logan sat back and started thinking about what the Professor had said. he hadn't really given answers, and it was obvious he didn't know any, but he had recognized the name Godesra. Why Logan didn't know, but when they got back he intended to find out. He just hoped they would find this girl though, he hoped that would put an end to his dreams. As the jet began to go up Logan closed his eyes and leaned back. The flight was going to take a bit of time and he could use some sleep.  
_'Where is she?' Logan thought as he moved branches out of his way. It had become dark all of a sudden, but he saw a light up ahead. Walk towards it he heard a girl scream. Hiding behind a branch he looked out to see what was happening. The girls was sitting on a chair, tied up.  
"Please let me go," she begged but whoever was with her didn't let her even know he'd heard her plea. "Please," she said again, but then stopped. Slowly she turned her head towards where Logan was hiding.  
"What is it?" he captor asked, but the girl just sat still. Logan held his breath as he prepared for the man to discover him, but instead the man walked over towards the girl. Logan saw a knifeblade shine in the moonlight before -_  
"Logan!" Logan opened his eyes to see Scott standing over him. Sitting up Logan glared at Scott.  
"Not exactly the wake up call I want," he said. Scott shrugged but said nothing. "What is it?" Logan asked.  
"Logan," Scott said. "Who's Sandra?" 


End file.
